


The Laundry Can Wait

by L_R_Walsh



Series: TLOU Oneshots [4]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_R_Walsh/pseuds/L_R_Walsh
Summary: Dina's just trying to get the laundry done, Ellie has other plans.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The Laundry Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my artwork found here: https://elliesjournals.tumblr.com/post/632992593690705920/decided-to-write-a-brief-one-shot-based-on-this

The cool autumn air hits Dina as she steps outside, the back screen door smacking shut behind her. She shifts the heavy laundry basket from one hip to the other and walks towards the tub and drying lines that are beside the house. She sees Ellie approaching, back from a hunt. 

“Hey, you’re back early!” 

“Let me get that for you”, Ellie greets, taking the laundry basket from Dina and quickly places it on the ground. 

“Wha-“ Dina gets cutoff as Ellie moves to push her up against the side of the house. 

“I missed you while I was out.” 

Ellie pushes closer to Dina, effectively pining her to the wall. 

“Babe, I really have to get this laundry done!” Dina whispers, but doesn’t try to push Ellie away. 

“You can ask me to stop” Ellie softly replies, giving Dina time to protest as she brings her in for a loving, passionate kiss. 

Dina breaks momentarily from the kiss, “I think the laundry can wait” and pulls Ellie back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me at elliesjournals.tumblr.com


End file.
